innovation_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters S-W
51. Skeletal Wyvern Combat Level: 140 Hp Count: 200hp Drops: Bones (100%), Granite Legs, Dragon Dagger(s), Shield Left Half, Rune Bolts (40), Adamant Axe, Mithril Sword, Black Sword, Black Axe, Earth Battlestaff, Chaos Talisman, Rune Essence (1), Super Defence Potion (3), Blood Rune (40), Water Rune (40), Air Rune (40), Soul Rune (40), Uncut Sapphire, Uncut Emerald, Uncut Ruby and Uncut Diamond. Main Location/s: First floor of the 'Slayer Tower'. Weakness: Slash Attacks. 52. Skeleton Combat Level: 45 Hp Count: 59hp Slayer XP 2950xp Drops: Big Bones (100%), Level 2 Clue Scroll, Rune Spear, Steel Arrow (1), Iron Axe, Bronze Bar, Air Rune (1), Water Rune (1), Chaos Rune (1), Mind Rune (1), Chaos Talisman, Snapdragon (Noted), Marrentill, Ranarr Weed, Harralander, Tarromin, Uncut Sapphire, Uncut Emerald, Uncut Ruby and Uncut Diamond. Main Location/s: Varrock Sewer (Teleport to Varrock via tele tab, then run North East until you get to the Manhole. Once there, go down the Manhole and your there). Weakness: The 'Crumble Undead' spell. 53. Steel Armour Combat Level: 46 Hp Count: 50hp Drops: Steel Full Helm (100%), Steel Platebody (100%), Steel Platelegs (100%) and Reward Token (12). Main Location/s: Activities Teleport - Warrior's Guild (To ****** this monster you MUST have a Steel Platebody, Steel Platelegs and a Steel Full Helm in your inventory. 'Use' one of these items on the 'Sacrificial Pyre' and the monster will appear). Weakness: Crush Attacks. 54. Steel Dragon Combat Level: 246 Hp Count: 215hp Drops: Dragon Bones (100%), Level 3 Clue Scroll, Dragon Platelegs, Mithril Battleaxe, Mithril Kitesheild, Mithril 2H, Main Location/s: Talk to Galahad at Home and select 'Steel Dragon'. Weakness: Crush Attacks. 55. TzHaar-Hur Combat Level: 74 Hp Count: 81hp Drops: Ashes (100%), Level 2 Clue Scroll, Obsidian Cape, Toktz-zil-ek (Obsidian Knife), Toktz-zil-ul (Obsidian Rings), Toktz-mej-tal (Obsidian Staff), TzHaar-ket-em (Obsidian Mace), Toktz-xil-ak (Obsidian Sword), Toktz-ket-xil (Obsidian Shield), Chaos Rune (1), Nature Rune (1), Chisel, Uncut Enerald and Uncut Ruby. Main Location/s: Activities Teleport - Fight Caves (JAD) (Run south after teleporting). Weakness: Doesnt have one. 56. TzHaar-Ket Combat Level: 149 Hp Count: 134hp Drops: Ashes (100%), Level 3 Clue Scroll, Obsidian Cape, Toktz-zil-ek (Obsidian Knife), Toktz-zil-ul (Obsidian Rings), Toktz-mej-tal (Obsidian Staff), TzHaar-ket-em (Obsidian Mace), Toktz-xil-ak (Obsidian Sword), Toktz-ket-xil (Obsidian Shield), Chaos Rune (1), Nature Rune (1), Uncut Sapphire, Uncut Emerald, Uncut Ruby and Uncut Diamond. Main Location/s: Activities Teleport - Fight Caves (JAD). Weakness: Crush Attacks. 57. TzHaar-Mej Combat Level: 103 Hp Count: 101hp Drops: Ashes (100%), Level 3 Clue Scroll, Chaos Rune (1), Chisel, Obsidian Cape, TzHaar-ket-em (Obsidian Mace), TzHaar-ket-om (Obsidian Maul), Toktz-xil-ek (Obsidian Knife), Toktz-xil-ak (Obsidian Sword), Toktz-ket-xil (Obsidian Shield), Toktz-xil-ul (Obsidian Rings), Toktz-mej-tal (Obsidian Staff) and Uncut Emerald. Main Location/s: Activities Teleport - Fight Caves (JAD) (Run south after teleporting). Weakness: Slash Attacks. 58. TzHaar-Xil Combat Level: 133 Hp Count: 121hp Drops: Ashes (100%), Level 3 Clue Scroll, Obsidian Cape, TzHaar-ket-em (Obsidian Mace), TzHaar-ket-om (Obsidian Maul), Toktz-xil-ek (Obsidian Knife), Toktz-xil-ak (Obsidian Sword), Toktz-ket-xil (Obsidian Shield), Toktz-xil-ul (Obsidian Rings), Toktz-mej-tal (Obsidian Staff), Chaos Rune (1), Chisel, and Uncut Emerald. Main Location/s: Activities Teleport - Fight Caves (JAD) (Run south after teleporting). Weakness: Stab Attacks. 59. Tyras Guard Combat Level: 110 Hp Count: 112hp Drops: Bones (100%), Level 3 Clue Scroll, Rune Full Helm, Adamant Platelegs, Green D'hide Body, Guam Leaf, Irit Leaf, Marrentill, Chaos Rune (1), Thread (1), Tuna and Sapphire. Main Location/s: Monster Teleport - Elf Warriors. Weakness: Doesnt have one. 60. Unicorn Combat Level: 15 Hp Count: 20hp Drops: Bones (100%) and Unicorn Horn Dust. Main Location/s: South-East Varrock (Teleport to Varrock via Tele-tab, then run as far East as the path goes, then go South past the mine and you should see 1 Unicorn). Weakness: Doesnt have one. 61. Wallasalki Combat Level: 98 Hp Count: 121hp Drops: Bones (100%), Level 3 Clue Scroll, Skeletal Gloves, Skeletal Boots, Fire Rune (1), Fire Talisman, Earth Rune (1), Earth Talisman, Water Talisman, Shield Left Half, Raw Mackerer, Raw Herring, Uncut Sapphire, Uncut Emerald, Uncut Ruby and Uncut Diamond. Main Location/s: Monster Teleport - Dagganoth - Then run East to the Gates. Weakness: Range Attacks. Note: The 'Protect From Magic' prayer is highly recommended when killing this monster. Note: HOW TO OPEN THE GATE: You will notice 2 circular pads just before the door. You and another player must both stand on the circular pads at the same time. Once you are both stand in a pad each, ONE of you are able to open the gate. Walk through. The gate will then close. 62. Warrior Women Combat Level: 21 Hp Count: 22hp Drops: Bones (100%). Main Location/s: Minigames Teleport - Duel Arena. Weakness: Doesnt have one. 63. White Knight Combat Level: 36 Hp Count: 53hp Drops: Bones (100%), Level 2 Clue Scroll, White Boots, White Gloves, White Platebody, White Platelegs, White Full Helm, White Plateskirt, White Scimitar, White 2H, White Halberd, White Mace, White Kiteshield, White Battleaxe, Cadantine, Kwuarm and Irit Leaf (Noted). Main Location/s: Falador Castle (Can be reached via a Tele-tab to Falador and then running South). Weakness: Magic Attacks.